


The Best Revenge

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for a Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo -Prompts:  forgiveness and revenge</p></blockquote>





	The Best Revenge

Doyle looked out across the dune fringed landscape surrounding his temporary home and watched the dark figure make its way across the sandy beach. 

Bodie. At long last. Doyle had expected him much earlier; Cowley had warned him that his ex-partner was asking after him. The figure slowed as it got closer to the cottage. He made no attempt to go and meet the man.

Bodie approached and stopped a few feet from where Doyle stood.

“How’d you find me?” Doyle asked, curiosity the only emotion in his voice.

“Cowley.”

“You went and saw Cowley?”

“Yeah. Figured I’d held a grudge for long enough. Wanted-,” Bodie looked down at his shoes. Doyle noted a bit of colour staining the pale cheeks. “Wanted to make amends. He did help me after - after everything. Got me on with Interpol – he pulled a few strings.”

“I know.” Doyle’s lips twitched in a small smile.

“You - it was your doing?” Bodie demanded.

Doyle shrugged.

“Why?”

“Always wanted to be 007 didn’t you?”

“Why, Ray? Why did you help me?”

“Seemed the least I could do after getting your mate Martell sent to prison and you suspended.”

The sound of seabirds and waves against the shore filled the silence that descended heavily between the two men. 

“We both deserved what we got, Martell and I.” Bodie broke the silence. “You were right to turn me in. I wasn’t thinking of anything other than revenge. Martell was a mate and he was in trouble and it was my place to help.” He kicked at the sand. “Old loyalties.”

Doyle sighed. “You always were a loyal bastard. Mind, I’m not convinced that all your old mates deserved that loyalty.”

“Not for you to decide.”

“True. But why didn’t you stay on? It would have gone down like King Billy - some sessions with ol’ Katie, a few weeks’ suspension and then back on the job.”

“Couldn’t. Martell was in hospital and is going to spend the rest of his natural behind bars – after all the help he’d provided CI5 over the years. I owed him. I was so angry at Cowley, CI5 and-”

“Me.”

“Yeah – didn’t know who to trust anymore.”

Doyle blinked rapidly to hide the hurt. “You knew.”

Bodie nodded, but wouldn’t meet his gaze. He looked out at the ocean. The waves were getting higher. “Yeah, I knew.”

“But?”

“Wasn’t thinking, was I?” Bodie growled loudly. “All I knew was that Billington and his crew were setting Martell up for a fall and that Marty needed my help. I told you what I was going to do, asked for your help – or at least your silence - and the next thing I know Cowley has me locked in a CI5 cell, Martell gets shot and a whole lot of evidence suddenly appears that will lock him away for a long, long time. When it was all over and Cowley finally let me out, I burned my bridges and left.” 

“What bridges?”

Bodie took a deep breath and finally me Doyle’s eyes. “It was me that gave the Minister the pictures of you and Jameson.”

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you come after me? I cost you the co-controllers job.”

“What was the point? The damage was done.”

The sea breeze scattered sand and bracken along the beach and around their feet. A storm was brewing.

“How did you get the pictures?” Doyle asked.

“Friends in low places.”

Doyle waved towards a couple of the chairs on the croft’s small porch.

Bodie watched him carefully limp over to one and sit down. He followed slowly.

“So they didn’t kick you off the squad?” Bodie asked.

“No. Cowley fixed it.” Doyle laughed bitterly. “Was not a conversation I’d care to sit through again. Jameson worked in MI5 so he had security clearance. We were not deemed a risk, whatever the bloody hell _that_ means.”

Bodie was silent for awhile and then asked quietly, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why Jameson?”

Doyle’s fists clenched on the arm of his chair. He could feel conflicting emotions trying to explode from his chest. He looked at Bodie, ready to let the anger fly, but stopped at the misery he saw in the other man’s hunched shoulders.

“Was lonely. My lover,” he took some small satisfaction in seeing Bodie flinch, “left without giving me a chance to explain. I waited two years for him to come to his senses.” He paused. “You didn’t. I met Jameson at a conference. It wasn’t serious. Just two men lookin’ for a bit of comfort.”

Lightning streaked across heavy grey clouds and thunder rolled along the beach.

“How’d that happen?” Bodie pointed at Doyle’s braced knee.

“Got tossed off a roof. Didn’t have me partner watchin’ me back, you see.”

Bodie bristled. “Blaming me, are you?”

“You weren’t there, were you?”

Bodie quickly got up from the chair.

“Ready to run away again, sunshine?” Derision was clear in Doyle’s voice.

Bodie stepped away from the porch, not saying a word.

“Ah, Bodie,” Doyle implored, tapping his braced leg. “I can’t chase you down, sunshine.” The mocking tone was gone, in its place a forlorn plea. “Please, Bodie. Don’t leave.”

Bodie turned back to him, startled. “You can’t mean that.”

Doyle rose slowly. “I can and I do.”

A strong gust of wind brought a splattering of cold rain that dampened clothes and hair, but neither man noticed.

Doyle reached out and grasped Bodie’s shoulder. “Don’t leave me again.”

Bodie moved in close and gathered Doyle up into his arms. “I can’t believe you’d want me back. How can you forgive me?”

The storm broke and the sky wept soaking them to the skin. Doyle pushed wet hair from his forehead and gave Bodie an impish grin. “There is no revenge sweeter than forgiveness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo -Prompts: forgiveness and revenge


End file.
